The invention relates generally to photographic cameras having two deviating mirrors for the beam of light rays travelling between the objective and the film, wherein the mirror assigned to the film is inclined relative to the film plane.
In known camera structures of the above type, the two deviating mirrors are either inclined relative to each other to form a roof-like configuration or are arranged parallel to each other with facing reflecting surfaces. These known structures have the common feature that the mirrors are inclined in planes that extend parallel to the edges of the rectangular film strip upon which an image is reflected. In addition, in prior-art cameras of this kind care has been taken that the optical axis of the portion of the path of travel of the light that is not perpendicular to the film strip, be directed parallel to one edge of the film strip. This known arrangement results in a box-like appearance of the camera housing that is only alleviated by the presence of a projecting objective or, as the case may be, the presence of a prism structure.